


Cabinets

by palebloodink



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humor (If you can call the schlock I write humor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebloodink/pseuds/palebloodink
Summary: The cabinets in Taiyang's kitchen are so high up that Summer Rose can't even reach the top shelf. Unfortunately for her, her husband decided to move her favorite treats there as a prank. What will Summer do to get her them back, and give Taiyang some much deserved payback? Based on something I wrote up in about fifteen minutes on the RWBY subreddit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story basically came about because someone on the RWBY subreddit pointed out how weirdly high the cabinets were in Tai's kitchen in Volume 4 episode 4. One thing led to another, and after fifteen minutes I'd written up something that some people thought was cute. So, I thought I'd expand it a bit and post it here. Enjoy the stories, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> Update: So, the minific this was based on won the “Best Minific of 2016” award on the RWBY subreddit… I’m just as confused, I assure you.

In her relatively short life, Summer Rose had faced numerous challenges. She’d taken down rogue huntsmen and huntresses, killed Grimm the size of Vale’s tallest skyscrapers, and she’d even taken on the near insurmountable task that was raising two energetic children. But now, she was forced to take on her greatest challenge to date.

The ludicrously high cabinets in her husband’s kitchen.

She couldn’t comprehend why the cabinets were so high up. The bottom of the cabinet door was seven feet of the ground, and the top shelf was probably at around nine feet. They were so high up that even Taiyang, as tall as he was, had to stand on the very tips of his toes to reach into the back of the bottom shelf.

And it was so much worse for her. She was so short that she couldn’t even reach the bottom shelf with a footstool. No, she had to use a stepladder. And even then, she could only just reach the middle of the second shelf, and she couldn’t reach the top one at all.

Now, this might not seem like much of an issue. All she had to do was store anything she needed on the bottom shelf. And that’s usually what she did.

Taiyang, on the other hand, was a vastly different story.

Being the practical joker that he was, Taiyang would occasionally move Summer’s favorite snacks to the top shelf. From there, he either got to watch his wife embarrassedly fetch a stepladder from the garage and hop on the top step until she managed to grab her treats, or she’d come to him and defeatedly ask him to help get her treats. Either way, he’d have his fun.

And it was this very situation that Summer found herself in. She was intently staring at the cabinets, trying to figure out a way to reach the top shelf without climbing on the counter, considering she and Taiyang had made it very clear to Yang and Ruby that no one should do that. Despite being focused on the cabinets, she heard Taiyang’s heavy footfalls on the carpeted floor behind her, followed by the fabric of his clothes brushing against the doorway.

“Need some help, honey?” he asked. She could practically hear the barely restrained mirth in his voice.

“I’m fine, Tai,” she responded flatly.

“You sure? ‘Cause it looks like you’re having a bit of trouble.”

“Trouble that you caused,” Summer muttered to herself. “I’m sure.”

“Really? Cause if you need something from up top, I could get you a ladder,” he said.

A ladder. Not a stepladder. A ladder.

Summer’s right eye began to twitch furiously. The nerve of him! What was so entertaining about her being short? Why did he find so much amusement in denying her her snacks until she made a fool of herself?

She grit her teeth, and was about to start yelling when an idea popped into her head. A mischievous smirk made its way onto her face before she wiped it off. She turned around to face her husband, still leaning against the kitchen doorway with a small smirk on his face. She walked up to him, donning her cutest, wide-eyed expression. “Tai, do you love me?” she asked him.

The smirk immediately dropped from Taiyang’s face. “W-what?” Taiyang asked.

“Do you love me?” she repeated.

“Summer, you know I love you. Other than the girls, you’re the most important person in my life,” he said, a hint of guilt beginning to creep into his voice.

Summer placed her right hand on his chest. “Can I ask you to do me a favor?”

“S-sure,” he replied, a blush starting to dust his cheeks red.

“Could you please close your eyes?”

He did.

“Now, please bend down just a bit.”

Taiyang crouched until he was at around the same height as Summer. She moved her hand from his chest to his left cheek. “Tai,” she said, sweetly.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered, his blush deepening.

The sweet expression on Summer’s face was swiftly replaced by a devilish grin. She removed her hand from his cheek and quickly ran behind him. Before Taiyang could question what was happening, she jumped onto his shoulders and clamped her thighs around his neck. She gripped his hair in both hands and gave a light yank, eliciting a yelp of surprise and mild pain as he shakily stood up to his full height.

“Towards the cabinets!” yelled Summer, yanking Taiyang’s hair in the direction of the cabinets.

“Summer, this is- OW, crazy!” yelled Taiyang, awkwardly stumbling towards the cabinets.

Summer ignored this response and gave his hair another firm tug. When they finally reached the objective, Taiyang planted his hands on the counter to steady himself. Still atop his shoulders, Summer let go of her husband’s hair, threw open one of the cabinet doors, and pulled a box of sugar cookies from the top shelf.

With one last mischievous grin, Summer gripped Taiyang’s hair with one hand and gave one more yank, causing them both to fall backwards. Taiyang fell flat on his back, but Summer managed to curl herself up in such a way that she rolled when they hit the ground.

Summer stood up and dusted herself off before walking over to her downed, groaning husband. “So, Tai,” she said with a genuine smile on her face, “are you gonna put my snacks up on the top shelf again?”

“No,” he groaned.

“That’s good,” she said in a chipper tone. “Thanks for the boost, sweetie. Love you.”

Summer planted a quick kiss on her husband’s cheek before standing up and walking out of the kitchen, her delicious prize in hand.


End file.
